The Raskelon System
Large system comprising many Alien species, the Raskelon Dkarthad, is a militant Theocracy. The Raskelon theocracy is extremely anti-human, view Demons as gods, and have been preparing a second war with The Leonide System in an attempt to fracture the Newhold Alliance. Key Planets: Dkarthad Homeworld (OC) Boasting a slave caste 100 times the size of its ruling class, the Dkarthad Homeworld is led by the military caste, the most powerful of the three higher castes. Military service is required of all citizens including those in the religious caste, and the only place for upward mobility exists through conquest. Weaponry and space travel technology is adequate and improving as the industrial slave castes increase in size through raids of other systems, however they lack the innovation and societal structure to be at the forefront of technological advancement. Key Gladiators: Pago , Dagor Akk’thun Other Notes: *Training Grounds - (from Six-Way Discipline Duel) *Anatokian Immersion Pits, Dkarthad Homeworld - no humans are allowed. It is a recreation of a mud oasis found on Skiverkilial *Arkzilipul has a big following here Bertinious Once an extremely prosperous planet, led by a mix of humans and aliens, Bertinious was laid waste to during the rise of the Raskelon theocracy shortly after the Demon Wars. Bertinious is now used as an industrial waste disposal station by the entire Raskelon system. Few remain on the planet besides a handful of survivors from the Dkarthad invasion and those from the slave castes that manage the industrial waste program and recycling industries. Due to high levels of toxic materials, mutations are very common. Daven's Bridge Named after the extremely small inhabitable strip of continent that Bridges the endless deserts of the northern hemisphere and the endless ice of the southern hemisphere, this planet is home to a number of military training facilities and research programs. Unknown to most, an underground movement made up of refugees that fled during the rise of the Raskelon theocracy inhabit the deserts and frozen regions and are preparing for war. They are in contact with the Leonide system and help them enter the system undetected. Daven's Hammer This planet is home to the Military Caste. Only the most elite units and leaders are allowed to live and train on Daven's Hammer. Not even members of the slave caste are allowed, with all functions and duties handled by military personnel. Other Notes: *Battlelands Arena - underground arena. When Ryla entered the arena, the crowd stood on their feet and started pounding their fists into their open hands, one of the Battlelands' crowd motions. (from Striking Dragon vs Ryla Rematch) *By this time the fans were all on their feet and cheering Little Jinx. The cheerleaders made a pyramid and Little Jinx skipped to the top and waved at the fans. They waved back. Then she started pounding her fist into her open hand, slowly building up speed. She was trying to get the crowd to do the Raskelon motion, but never in the history of the Battlelands arena had the fans ever done that for a human. Never. Instead the fans looked at each other in confusion and hesitation. Would they do it? (from Second Line Match Tournament Results) Eru T'dath (Minor Planet) A small planet near the Raskelon-Leonide border. Category:Places Category:Ophidian Universe